No one looks better in green
by freak with a pen
Summary: what dose he do now? what dose she do? And, why is it obvious to every one except them? for any one still reading this i'm putting this on the back burner for now.
1. an early morning

Freak with a pen walks out in an insane clown posse hoodie, a pair of dark blue, almost black, jeans and a pair of boots.

Freak: sup every one? This is Freak with a pen here with a new fan fiction. For those of you who have read my El Tigre fiction, long time no see, and are wondering why I haven't updated recently, it's because my computer craped out on me. In fact I'm using a friend's laptop to do this. For those of you who have read my Lilo and Stitch fan fiction and wondering why I haven't updated, I just can't think of a song to use for chapter two. Also, I still haven't gotten any reviews from people claiming to be freaks. Don't hide scream from the highest mountain top…

A platform starts to rise from beneath Freak.

Freak: I AM A FREAK, AND I AM DAMN PROUD OF IT!!!

Freak looks down and gets a worried look on his face.

Freak: hey… what the hell am I doing up here?! Get me the hell down from here!!!

The camera pans down to right next to the platform.

Freak (off screen): ohhhhh FUUUUUCK!!!

At this, Freak rushes from the top of the screen to past the bottom. Freak starts to stand again.

Freak: sonova… any way as always I have brought in one of the stars from the fan fiction to do the disclaimer. Please allow me to introduce… DR. DRAKKEN!!!

Dr. Drakken walks out in his usual attire. He has a predominate smile on his face.

Drakken: hello to all

Freak eyes him oddly.

Freak: you seem overly happy.

Drakken merely shrugs. At this Freak dose the same.

Freak: whatever, doc if you will

Drakken: certainly, Freak owns nothing from Kim Possible or any other copyrighted material.

Freak: on with the show

No one looks better in green

Chapter 1:

A quite morning

It was about nine in the morning, give or take a minute or two, it had been about two months since Drakken had helped Kim Possible save the earth from the alien invasion. Drakken had nothing to do that day so he was only wearing a white under shirt and a pair of blue slacks. Drakken was sitting in his lair just looking up at the ceiling. Left to his thoughts he kept coming to the same dilemma he had been plagued with for the past while. You see in the time between the invasion and, well, now Drakken had not come up with a single plan to take over the world. Well that's not exactly true he had come up with a few but he really had no real urge to try them. Even the ones that he thought were unstoppable. He just didn't want to rule the world any more. You see when you build your life around taking over the world and fail as many times as Drakken and then the only plan of yours that works is to save it, it makes you reconsider a few things. So Drakken just sat there and looked at the magenta ceiling and thought.

Drakken (inner monologue): heh… never thought I would be second guessing my life's work…so what do I do now? Quit… but what would I do? I could actually become a radio doctor. HA HA yeah and maybe Shego could actually be my assistant…why did I have to bring her up?!

That was the thing that perplexed Drakken the most. What would happen between him and Shego if he decided to just stop being a villain? Monkey fist once asked what he thought what would happen to her if they went separate ways. He had said she would probably end up on the streets or turning tricks, but he only said that to protect his own pride because he knew that if she put her mind to it she could probably takeover the world in about a week. Drakken truly did value Shego, in fact he loved her but was too fearful of her answer to tell her.

Drakken (whisper): Shego…

Shego: Dr. D?

Drakken jumped at the sudden mention of his name. He turned to see the person he had just been musing about, Shego in a green tee shirt and knee length, dark green shorts with a pair of black high tops. Her hair was in a high pony tail. Even in this humble attire he still found her beautiful. Drakken turned away to hide the dark blue blush that had formed on his visage.

Drakken: uhh…Shego, how long have you been there?

Shego: not long, I was going to the store, anything specific you want?

Drakken: no, I'm fine

Shego: okay

Shego turned to leave.

Drakken: Shego wait.

Shego turned around.

Drakken (Inner monologue): oh shit, know what. I should just tell her or maybe ask her in a hypothetical way about be quitting…

Drakken: I just…

Drakken looked at her and could not bring up the courage to execute either of his ideas.

Drakken: I just wanted to say you look good in green.

A dark green blush appeared on Shego's face. She turned away to hide it.

Shego (shyly): thank you… Drew.

Drakken (equally as shyly): hey no problem… it's true.

Shego left the room and after she did, Drakken flopped in to his chair and smashed his face in to his desk.

Drakken: I am completely worthless.

Drakken: looked up and saw his phone. He picked it up, dialed a number and waited for the other end to pick up.

Drakken (into the phone): hey, its drew.

Drakken waited as the other person replied

Drakken: yeah it has, how is your daughter?

Drakken waited again.

Drakken: that's good, hey can we meet up and talk?

Wait

Drakken: yes it's about Shego

Wait

Drakken: thanks, two thirty at the coffee hut.

Wait.

Drakken: okay see you there and give my best to terry

Drakken waited for the person on the other end to hang up before he did.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of chapter 1 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Freak: so there we go first chapter done. What do you guys think?

Camera pans to Shego and Drakken with blushes on both there faces looking in opposite directions.

Drakken: it was okay I guess…

Shego: yeah, I guess

Camera pans to Freak

Freak: hopeless. Anyway read and review, and no flames cus I borrowed a few toys from Drakken's lab

Freak takes out a small remote and presses a button. A large death ray emerges from the ground.

Freak: seriously no flames. As always, peace to all my fellow freaks.


	2. a long walk and a hard thought

Freak with a pen is standing with his back to the screen. He is drawing something on the wall behind him with a pencil. He turns his head and notices the camera. He turns around completely and his attire and art "project" come into view. He is in a red "seven deadly sins series" tee shirt that says I'm wrath, so fuck you in black lettering, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of red chucks. In his left hand is a normal pencil. The picture he has drawn is interlocking pictures of three of the "five joker cards" from the insane clown posse CD's. The "joker cards" drawn so far are "the wraith" "the great Milenko" and "the ringmaster". Freak walks towards the camera and dusts himself off.

Freak: hey everybody, Freak here wit a new story for ya. And, for those of you wondering, which probably not a lot, yes I am still using my friends computer. That's why I'm writing this at 2:52 in the morning. So I would greatly appreciate some reviews. That being said, allow me to introduce one of the stars of the fan fiction, who will be doing the disclaimer… SHEGO!!!

Shego walks out in her normal attire.

Shego: Freak owns nothing from skim Possible…

Shego looks behind Freak at the mural He has created.

Shego: or those guys

Freak: on with the show

No one looks better in green

Chapter 2:

A long walk and a hard thought

After Shego left the room that Drakken was in she stood outside the door for a few minutes while still blushing.

Shego: damn it

Shego walked away, still blushing. She went to the coat closet and grabbed a short green leather jacket but as she did this she heard a small "yip". She turned around to see a small pink poodle, she knew as commodore puddles. She smiled slightly at the small, pink creature and kneeled down to pet him. She reached for him and scratched behind his ears.

Shego (Inner monologue): how is it that this fur ball grew on me?

Shego: hey buddy, how ya doin' boy?

Shego looked behind commodore puddles and noticed his food bowl was empty. She looked down at the dog in a playful questioning way.

Shego: only sucking up to get some food, huh? Come on, let's get you something.

Shego stood up and went into the kitchen. She reemerged from the kitchen a few moments later with a tin of dog food and a glass of water. She opened the tin and shook the can over the bowl and the tan, rancid smelling "meat" slid out and into the bowl. She eyed it warily and looked down at the dog.

Shego: bon appetite, pooch

She then lowered the bowl onto the floor. She then picked up a smaller bowl that was next to the food bowl and poured the glass of water in. She placed the bowl next to the other and scratched the dog one more time behind the ears.

Shego: see ya, pup.

Shego started towards the door again when Drakken walked in to the room.

Drakken: oh… Shego… your still here

Drakken blushed but looked off to the distance to hide it.

Shego: oh yeah… well I was about to leave.

Drakken: um… Shego, I won't be here when you get back

Shego: what

Drakken: I'm meeting a friend in town to talk about um… things.

Shego: oh… okay

Drakken: if you need me here, I can canc…

Shego: no it's alright, have fun…

Drakken: um… alright.

Shego left in a hurry. When she got outside she noticed it was a nice enough day out, so she decided to walk. The only problem with that is that it gave her time to think and really the last thing she wants to do was think about her life. Shego couldn't help but think about Drakken.

Shego: damn it! Why did he have to come into the room?

Shego (inner monologue): great now I cant stop thinking about him. God, I can take on super powered freaks, specially trained secret agents, and giant robots… but I can't tell him…

Shego had fallen for the last person she had ever expected… Drew lipsky Drakken. She knew him better then anyone else and vice versa. He is incredibly loyal, he treated her like she was part of his family, and he was her best friend even though they didn't show it to often. Normally he was so determined with anything he did, and it worried her to see how dramatically he had changed since the invasion a few months ago. The strange thing is when she thought about it she had never expected to fall in love with him, but she's not entirely surprised. She couldn't help think back to a night she had been talking to some other villainesses at a party and she realized she was in love.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shego, in a green dress, naturally, Adrena Lynn, in a red dress, and Camille Leon, in a white dress, were sitting around a table each with glass of Cherri in there hands.

Adrena: god this party sucks

Shego: yeah, but at least the drinks are free

Camille: if they weren't, would any of us be here?

They all had a laugh at that. Then Shego looked to her left and saw Drakken, in a blue tux, talking to Dementor, in a black and red tux, and Monkey Fist, in his normal attire. Her wide grin went to a small contented smile. Adrena and Camille saw this.

Camille: Shego?

Shego snapped back to reality, slightly dazed by having her little world shattered.

Shego: huh?

Adrena: were you… checking out Drakken?

Shego: NO…no, never. Why would you think that?

Camille: oh my god, do you… do you have the hots for…

Shego didn't give Camille a chance to finish, she stood up suddenly.

Shego: I COULD NEVER LOVE THAT… THAT… THAT IDIOTIC FAILURE!!!

At that statement Shego felt a strange feeling in her stomach, but she had no idea why. Both Adrena and Camille put there hands up in a surrender like manner.

Adrena: whoa hold on girl, we just…

Shego: I'm out of here!

Shego stormed towards the door. Drakken noticed as soon as she was leaving the room and followed her out. He found her on her cell phone, leaning on the wall. He approached her cautiously.

Shego: yes I'd like to be picked…

Drakken: Shego?

Shego: oh… hi DR. Drakken I was just going to leave.

Drakken: well I'll just get the car and…

Shego: no… I just need sometime alone.

Drakken had never seen Shego like this.

Drakken: Shego, what happened?

Shego balled her right hand into a fist, and gripped the phone in her left hand so hard it was crushed.

Shego: shit…

Drakken: saw that the best thing to do was just give her her space. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Shego.

Drakken: here

Shego accepts the phone.

Shego: thanks Dr. D.

Drakken turns to leave and as he gets to the door he turns slightly towards Shego.

Drakken: you don't always have to be so formal. Call me Drew sometimes.

Shego looked down to hide a blush.

Shego: uh… thanks Drew.

Drakken: no problem.

Drakken went back to the party, Shego called a cab, and got home. When Shego got back to the lair she still felt the weird feeling in her stomach. So she decided to go to bed. While getting ready for bed she noticed some thing on her dresser. It was a strip of pictures. They were of herself and Drakken. It was from when she had that chip that screwed with her emotions. And then something just clicked.

Shego: oh god. I've fallen in love with that fool.

She smiled slightly and went to bed.

O0O0O09O0O0O0O0O0O END Of flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Before Shego was at the grocery store. In fact she almost walked past the front door. If it weren't for a face from her past she would have walked into a wall.

??? : Shego?!

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O0o0o0o end of chapter 2 o0o0o0o0o

Freak: well there we go. Now let's check these two out.

Camera pans to Drakken and Shego, they are still looking different directions but are now holding hands. The camera pans back to Freak. Freak shrugs

Freak: ah well, progress is progress, any way read and review, and no flames, cus Shego aint the only one that can shoot plasma.

Freaks hands start to glow red.

Freak: and as always, peace to all my fellow freaks.


End file.
